looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wild Chase
The Wild Chase is a 1965 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng and Hawley Pratt. Plot Road Runner and Speedy Gonzales compete in a race, while Wile E. Coyote and Sylvester team up to catch them to eat for dinner, with backfiring results. Often, they mistakenly injure each other in comical fashion. 1. As the race starts Coyote chases after Road Runner only to run into a cloud of dust and fall off the cliff. Sylvester tries the same thing only to find Speedy on the other side of the cliff. Road Runner scares him off the cliff. 2. As the racers are coming, Coyote and Sylvester catapult rocks to flatten them, but this backfires when the rocks crash into each other and land on Sylvester and Coyote instead. 3. The duo then places iron pellets under bird seed and leaves slices of cheese. While the racers eat, the two attach a grenade to a roller skate with a magnet but only the magnet part of the roller skate leaves, and when Coyote checks, the grenade blows up in his face. 4. Coyote rolls a flat rock to flatten the racers, but the rock doesn't move. It stays and the edge of the cliff. Coyote attempts to make it drop but it doesn't move. Sylvester comes and they jump on it. The rock finally drops the two of them off the cliff. 5. The duo decide to blow up the bridge as the racers are coming, but as coyote is placing the dynamite, it explodes. 6. Finally, they use a rocket car to chase Speedy Gonzales and the Road Runner, but they drive past them and finish first to win the race, but nobody gets the trophy. They then fly into the air as the rocket car explodes. Availability * (2006) DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc 3 * (2009) DVD - Saturday Morning Cartoons: 1960s Volume 2, Disc 2 (part of The Road Runner Show, without the opening and closing titles) Notes * This short reuses animation from "Zoom and Bored" (1957), "Wild About Hurry" (1959) and "Hopalong Casualty" (1960). * This cartoon implies that the Road Runner cartoons originated from Texas (evident that the Road Runner is known as the "Texas Road Burner"). This is also supported in the two-dollar betting window scene where the Mexicans bet for Speedy Gonzales, while the Texan cowboys bet for the Road Runner. * Sylvester doesn't speak in this cartoon. * This is one of the only two cartoons where Speedy doesn't talk, except for "Arriba! Andalay!" etc. The other is "A Taste of Catnip". * Sylvester and Wile E. Coyote would once again team up to catch Speedy and Road Runner in the Looney Tunes DC Comics * Road Runner and Speedy Gonzales usually use the same running sound effects in their respective cartoons, so a different sound effect was given to Speedy here to indicate which one is whom. * This is the only Coyote and Road Runner cartoon directed by Friz Freleng. Gallery The Wild Chase SS 1.jpg The Wild Chase SS 2.jpg The Wild Chase SS 3.jpg The Wild Chase SS 4.jpg The Wild Chase SS 5.jpg The Wild Chase SS 6.jpg The Wild Chase SS 7.jpg The Wild Chase SS 8.jpg The Wild Chase SS 9.jpg The Wild Chase SS 10.jpg The Wild Chase SS 11.jpg The Wild Chase SS 12.jpg The Wild Chase SS 13.jpg The Wild Chase SS 14.jpg The Wild Chase SS 15.jpg The Wild Chase SS 16.jpg The Wild Chase SS 17.jpg The Wild Chase SS 18.jpg The Wild Chase SS 19.jpg The Wild Chase SS 20.jpg The Wild Chase SS 21.jpg The Wild Chase SS 22.jpg The Wild Chase SS 23.jpg The Wild Chase SS 24.jpg Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Speedy Gonzales Cartoons Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1965 Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Cartoons directed by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by Laverne Harding Category:Cartoons animated by Norman McCabe Category:Cartoons animated by Don Williams Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Tom O'Loughlin Category:Cartoons with layouts by Dick Ung Category:Cartoons that reuse footage from earlier cartoons Category:Cartoons with film editing by Lee Gunther